Time Turned to the Past
by Heaven Brooke
Summary: Harry goes to his 5th year and Neville found a Time Turner.... they get time turned to the MMPP era. R/R!!!!!
1. Summer at Privet Drive

  
Disclaimer: All the characters, except for mine, belong to J K ROWLING!! (DOn't sue, BCuz you'll get nothin'.) All reviews welcome, even flames, 'cause then I can improve my stories. **Hint** ^_^ Have fun reading!~*¤*~  
--- Like my new liners?  
:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::  
  
***Time Turned To The Past***  
  
"Ouch!!!!" Harry Potter woke up on a Saturday morning. It was his 15th birthday and he actually *hoped* that he would get something. He opened his eyes to see what had hit him.  
It was one of Uncle Vernon's old socks filled with sand and tied up. Attached was a note.  
  
Boy,  
Get up NOW! We have to go to the zoo. Dudley wants to. So get yourself up and hurry or we will lock you up in the cupboard so you can't go back to that school of yours.   
  
Harry dressed and stood in the mirror. He tried to look neat and brushed his hair but no matter how hard he tried to make it stay down, they shot up again. "Oh well." he sighed, wishing that Hermione was there. "She'd know a spell or something that will make them stay down." he thought.  
  
He ran downstairs. "Hullo," he said dully. The Dursleys didn't answer. Dudley sat on his seat, eating his slice of grapefruit. Aunt Petunia had a sour look on her face, and Uncle Vernon was violet.  
"What happened? A dark wizard got your tongue?" Harry asked. Before he could realize what he had said, Dudley squealed and ran to his mom, Petunia hopped out of her seat, and Uncle Vernon roared. (Or rather coughed.)  
  
-Told you not to say anything with the word witch or wizard or magic in it!!! We got laryngitis.- Uncle Vernon wrote on a piece of paper. -Think you have something to do with it. You better not.-  
  
Harry stiffled a laugh. "Nope, I have nothing to do with it." he said hastily. "I think I'll stay here today, instead of going to the zoo." He took his grapefruit and went back to his room.  
  
His summer homework was finished. Harry had a week of free time before Hogwarts start again. He looked outside the window and saw Hedwig. The snowy owl was flying towards his window, followed by 2 other owls. Harry recognized the brown one as Pig, Ron Weasley's owl, and the other as Cedric, Hermione's barn owl, named after Cedric Diggory.  
  
He opened his window and let them in. Hedwig dropped 2 packages on Harry's bed. Cedric and Pig each dropped one. Harry took a package and saw that is was from Sirius. Inside was a note and a piece of parchment.  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday!!! Sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you, I am still on the run. The Dementors are scaring me to death these days. The parchment is The Marauder's Map. Dumbledore gave it to me last week. He trusted me not to let it into the wrong hands. Hope that's true in your case. Just kidding. I trust you with my life, you being James' son and everything. Use it well. So when you go back to Hogwarts, meet me at the lake after the Sorting Feast. I heard there's going to be a new kid.  
  
See you later,  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry opened Pig's package. Ron had send him Quidditch tickets for the World Cup next summer and attached was a note.  
  
Harry,  
Hermione wants us to meet at the Diagon Alley on August 31. We are going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for 1 night and then we are going on the Hogwarts Express. Ask the Muggles if they let you. If they do, good. If they don't, give the word and I'll force them.  
Did you hear that a new girl is going to Hogwarts? Dad told me that she was from Canada and that she went to L'école Des Sorciers. I think that means School of Wizards.  
Write back and give me the Muggles' answer.  
Ron  
  
Hermione had sent him a book, "Quidditch for Seekers." Included was a snitch for practicing.   
"Cool!" Harry murmured. He put the book on the bed and opened his last package. It was a HUGE one, and Harry wondered how Hedwig could carry it. It was a 5 layer birthday cake, covered in vanilla and chocolate icing. Harry thanked Lord for it, he had nearly starved to death. He opened it and ate savagely. When he finished the first layer he covered the cake and put it under the crack in the floor to eat later. He opened the book and started to read.   
  
~*¤*~_____~*¤*~_____~*¤*~_____~*¤*~_____~*¤*~  
  
The day finished quickly. The Dursleys came back and Aunt Petunia started dinner. Harry put down his book and started to write to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you now? Are you still starving? Tell me and I'll send some food with Hedwig. Thanks for the map. I'll need it. What's the new girl's name? Ron said that she was French, from Canada. I though Canada was english! Write back soon and tell me if you need food. Meanwhile here's some biscuits. (Harry put his hand inside the crack and found some cookies leftover from Dudley's birthday party, a week ago)  
  
Hope you like them. They are not stale yet.  
  
Harry  
  
He gave Hedwig the letter. She was about to fly off but he told her to wait and wrote to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
I know about the new girl, Sirius told me. I can go on the 31st to Diagon Alley. The Muggles have laryngitis and they can't talk. So I don't care what they say. I'm going.  
  
Harry.  
  
PS. See you there.  
  
He gave it to Hedwig and she flew off. Harry watched her go. Then he was called, (or rather told, by another sock filled with sand) for dinner. He went downstairs.  
  
"How was the zoo, Dudley?" he asked.  
  
-Great, just great.- Dudley wrote. -Because this time, you weren't there. Thank God.-  
Harry took his sandwich and went upstairs. He didn't like his cousin's attitude and didn't want to blow him up, or else the Ministry of Magic would never get off his back. He ate the sandwich and went to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ~*~*Diagon Alley, Hogwarts*~*~

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the stuff here belong to me, except for the new girl and some other spells and stuff so don't sue (CUZ U WON"T GET NOTHIN' (i know, bad grammar, i meant to do that!)  
(Look at my new liners!!! Aren't they cool?)(I JUST PASSED MY TEST TODAY YOUPI YAY!!!!! A BIG CANARY CREAM FOR ME!)  
H~a~V~e~ F~u~N r*E*a*D*i*N*g*! ~*~*HEAVEN BROOKE*~*~ ^_^ =o)  
  
:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::*_*:::  
  
Chapter 2 ~*~*Diagon Alley*~*~  
  
The next few days passed quickly as Harry packed his trunks for Diagon Alley. On August 31st, he walked downstairs and said loudly, "I'm leaving for Diagon Alley."  
Uncle Vernon muttered something that Harry barely heard. It sounded like "Leave forever if you want." Harry smiled innocently, took a handful of Floo Powder, and threw it in the Dursley's fireplace. He stepped in and waved to Uncle Vernon, but his fat uncle only growled back. Harry shrugged and stepped into the green flames, saying "Diagon Alley".  
  
He felt sick as he watched the flames burn higher and higher and higher. Suddenly, POOF! Harry landed on the sidewalk outside The Leaky Cauldron.   
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were sitting around a large table. Ginny was red like a tomato and Ron's ears were magenta. Harry looked around and saw Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle, smirking. They picked up their stuff and walked away. Harry approached his friends and asked, "What just happened?"  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I used the Floo powder." Harry replied. "So, what was Malfoy doing that made you so mad?"  
  
Ron growled. "He said that my family was so poor we have to steal from the Salvation Army." his ears became pink again.  
  
"But he doesn't know that we have earned 150 Galleons this summer," Fred said quietly.  
"And he doesn't know that we have bought new robes and owls for everyone!" George finished.  
  
Harry grinned. "Wow! How did you guys get so much money?"  
"From selling stuff at Zonko's. Remember, we bought it last year."  
"Yeah I remember. You won a bet."  
"We still have 100 Galleons that we put in our bank." Fred said. "So we aren't so poor anymore."  
Harry smiled and changed the subject. "So, Herm, read any new books lately?"  
Hermione have him an approving smile. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't read any this summer."  
  
George nearly toppled over in his chair. "WHAT? Hermione, the best Gryffindor, hasn't read any books this summer?"  
He took Hermione's shoulders and shook them. "What have you done, come out now, and give us back the old Herm!" he said jokingly.  
Hermione laughed. "I decided to change styles. You know, not reading for a while has done some amazing things to me. For example, before, Mom said I needed glasses. Now that I haven't read for 2 months, the world is clearer to me and I don't need them anymore!"  
  
"That's great!" Harry said. "Did you guys hear about the new girl?"  
"Yeah," Ginny said suddenly. "I heard that she is from Quebec, Canada and that her name is Sarah Michelle Champagne."  
Fred whistled. "Nice name."  
"Yeah, but I don't know what year she's going to," Ginny said.  
"Sirius said that she's in 5th year, like Ron, Herm, and I." Harry told Ginny.  
Fred, George, Ginny all paled. "Si-Sirius-Bl-Bla-Black?" George asked, staring at Harry. "The murderer who killed your parents?! How come you are on speaking terms with him?"  
Harry then explained what had happened on two years ago. When he finished, Fred was red with rage.  
"SCABBERS IS A MAN? HE'S THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS?! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM AT FIRST SIGHT!" he yelled.  
"Yeah but Fred, you didn't know that he was Peter Pettigrew then." Hermione said quietly.  
"Oh, right." Fred calmed down.  
  
"Well, how about going to the shops and buying our stuff?" Harry asked.  
"Good idea!" everyone replied. They took their stuff and started exploring the shops.  
  
@@@@@@@@%&*$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@%8&$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@*&@  
  
That night the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione ate at Leaky Cauldron. They repacked their new items into their bags and went to sleep.  
The next morning they woke up and took the Knight Bus to King Cross's Station. They entered the platform 9 3/4 and went on the Hogwarts Express. There Harry bought a huge jug of fresh icy-cold pumpkin juice and some Chocolate Frogs. Ron wanted the card, so Harry gave it to him. Ron took a look at the card and nearly fainted.  
"What did you get?" Hermione asked.  
"Voldemort Riddle." Ron whispered, looking once more at the card. "Listen, it says: Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, is a very Dark Wizard. Known as the Dark Lord, he is followed by Death Eaters. Voldemort is living in somewhere in Italy with his servant, Peter Pettigrew." Ron stopped reading. "I didn't know that his name was Tom Riddle!" he said. "I thought it was like Anthony Voldemort or something, like Voldemort is his last name or something like that."  
  
They started talking about what they had done over the summer, Harry thanked his friends for their birthday gifts, and then the train slowed down.  
  
They got out and climbed the Gryffindor Tower. Harry stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Fight Against Evil" was the password.   
They put their trunks in their dormitories and then Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the stairs. They descended to the Great Hall and were just in time for the Sorting Feast. Professor McGonagall took out the Sorting Hat and put it on a velvet chair. He immediately came to life and started singing.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me...."   
  
The hat sang until the end and then the sorting started. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat through all of the sorting list (Abbers, Abigail to Zenpik, Muhammad). Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Welcome, new comers. I think you will enjoy Hogwarts because it is a very enchanted school indeed. We have from Quidditch to Transfiguration, one of the most interesting classes, taught by none other that Professor McGonagall, who is a wonderful teacher. (Prof. McGonagall blushed.) Enjoy yourselves. I have some news to make. We have a new 5th year with us this year. Let us welcome Sarah Michelle Champagne!"  
  
The Great Hall was filled with clapping. A pretty girl with blond hair and emerald green eyes stood up and smiled at the students. Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted immediately.  
  
The Gryffindors clapped while the rest booed. Sarah Michelle (A/N I'm just going to type Sarah after) walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Fred and George smoothed their hair, checked each other's teeth, and walked over to Sarah.  
  
"Hi! Nice hair!" Fred commented.  
  
"Er-yours too. I'm Sarah. What's your name?"  
  
George interrupted. "He's Fred, I am George, and we are the Weasley twins. I just wanted to ask you, Miss Champagne, to tell us more about yourself."  
  
Sarah smiled sweetly." I am 14, and I come from Quebec, Canada. I speak French and English, because my mom is from USA and my dad came from Montreal."  
  
Hermione asked, "Sarah, er- hi, I'm Hermione. I'd like to ask you, how come you don't have a French accent like all the people from Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Oh, that's because I am from QC, and Quebec people doesn't speak French like French people does."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said simply.  
  
The food started to appear and Ron was digging in like a pig when Dumbledore got up again and said, "Also, this year, we have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Everyone welcome Sirius Innerton!" A younger version of Sirius Black got up. Even though the others didn't recognize him, there was no doubt that it was Harry's godfather. His raven black hair shone under the lights. He smiled and all the girls in the room gasped. Harry heard a Ravenclaw Prefect say to another Ravenclaw: "He is sooo handsome!"  
He snorted. Sirius was a show off.  
  
He set his eyes on Sarah. Their eyes met and Harry smiled. "She has great eyes!" he thought. "Kind of like mine."  
Just then Hermione poked him. "Harry, didn't you notice?" she hissed. "The girl has EXACTLY the same eyes as you! Both are emerald green!"  
Harry looked again. It was a coincidence. He had no idea who the girl was. She couldn't be related to him.  
His thoughts wandered off until he heard, "HOGWARTS TO HARRY, TO HARRY! IS HARRY POTTER, THE FAMOUS ONE, HERE?"  
He saw Ron who was shaking his timetable before his eyes.  
  
"Harry, where was your mind? We are in the middle of the evening! It's time to sleep!" Harry rose and went with Ron to the dormitory. He was tired. He laid his head on his pillow and felt the comfort he wanted to have at the Dursley's. He was finally home.  



	3. ~*/**Back to HoGs***~

  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Disclaimer: You've all heard this before. (If you haven't, read the 1st and 2nd chapters before the 3rd!!!!) Don't sue 'cuz this stuff doesn't belong to me except 4 Sarah.M.Champagne(named after Buffy) all the other characters belong to J K Rowling. I got a question: WHEN DOES THE 5TH BOOK COME OUT??????? EMAIL ME AT buffy_1473@hotmail.com Thank you and have fun reading!!!  
Heaven Brooke  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
~***Back To HoGs***~ (Chapter 3!!!)  
  
"WAKE UP, HARRY!!!" someone hissed in Harry's ear. Harry opened his eyes slowly and found himself nose-to-nose with Oliver Wood, who was working for Hogwarts as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, since he finished his 7th year. He wanted to stay with his team. "We absolutely have to get to the field. The Slytherins are betting to win against us tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, Oliver," Harry muttered. He put on his Quidditch robes and dragged himself down to the field. It was a bad time to wake the team up. George and Fred were snoring on the ground, Katie was drooping her head. The only one that seemed awake was Oliver.  
  
"Ok, team, we have to win against the Slytherin Snakes. I made a bet of 10 galleons!"  
  
"Damn, Oliver, why did you do that?" Fred, suddenly awake, asked.  
  
"Well, I want to make sure we win. So, as I was saying, I want us to win, so I made a new plan. Harry has to stand guard here while..." he continued on.  
  
Harry tried to keep his eyes open. "Oliver, tell us later. I think they," he pointed to the whole team, "want to sleep. Can we practice later, like after breakfast?" Before Wood had a chance to say something, he fell on top of George and fell asleep.  
  
When the team woke up, Oliver was gone. On the magical board was a note.   
  
TO THE GRYFFINDORS  
  
Since you people had to sleep at 6:30 in the morning, I will be announcing a Quidditch Practice tomorrow, after lunch.  
  
Hope you will be awake then.  
  
-Oliver Wood  
  
  
Fred and George got up and went inside the Great Hall. Harry followed them. He sat down beside Ron and Ginny. Hermione was telling them something about Dementors. Harry didn't really hear what she had said. He saw Sarah (looking disgusted), sitting with Lavender and Parvati, who were giggling nonstop. He beckoned her to sit with them. Sarah looked so grateful she could have kissed the mud. She sat down with them and said, "Thanks, Harry. So, Hogwarts have a Quidditch team too. I used to play in my old school."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry questioned. "What was your position?"  
  
"I was chaser."  
  
"What luck!" Fred interrupted. "We need a new chaser! Delphine Felonmin had to be taken off the team because her leg was serious broken in a match."  
  
Harry tried to say something, but George kicked him under the table, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Great!" Sarah said. "When can I join?"  
  
*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-  
  
When they went in the common room, Harry summoned Fred and George to talk to him and he asked, "Why the heck did you ask her to join? Our chaser is just fine!"  
Fred smiled. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that. She is totally gullible. Anyways, Delphine wants to get off the team-" he stared at Harry's I-Don't-Believe-You face, "for real. She said that a year without chasing after balls with do her good. She planned to retire next month, after we won our match against Slytherin."  
  
Harry was still unconvinced. "Yeah, but you don't even know if Sarah's good or not! She might be worse than Neville!" he looked around him for Neville's chubby face.   
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I have it all on my fingertips." George said.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We checked in her record. She has won 4 trophies for winning the End-Of-The-Year Quidditch matches at her school and a regional gold medal."  
  
"Oh my god, you actually went in her stuff?!" Harry said unbelievingly.  
  
"Yup!" Fred replied proudly. "She has some good records!"  
  
"Who?" asked a feminine voice from behind. It was Hermione.   
  
"No one!" Fred said innocently. "You know what, Herm, I just remembered that I have a Transfiguration Test tomorrow to study for. Bye! Come'on George." The twins disappeared.  
  
"He's lying." Hermione said to Harry. "He doesn't even have Transfiguration in 7th year!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Come'on, Herm. We have DADA with Snuffles now!"  
  
"Oh yeah! That gorgeous hunk!" Hermione joked.  
  
Harry gave her a dirty look. "Yeah, whatever. Now let's go."  
  
The two friends called Ron and they went downstairs together. On the way Ron said to Harry, "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Later," Harry said.  
  
The DADA lesson passed quickly. Sirius winked at Ron and Harry went all the girls crowded over him. Harry scowled. "Snuffles is TOO much a show off." His godfather was careful to answer every question. When they had to work in pairs, Harry asked Ron, "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I heard that Sarah's dad was a death eater! He went back to the Good Side when You-Know-Who started killing everyone like picking off fleas." Ron whispered. "And guess what? I saw on the picture that You-Know-Who's eyes, even in slits, are exactly like yours! They are really emerald green. I mean that his slits are GREEN! Just like Sarah and your eyes. I wonder why your eyes are so identical?!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Herm said the same thing. I wonder if my mom and hers were sisters or cousins or something." He went on with his work. "She does have emerald eyes. It's really confusing. Did you know that your brothers are really spies? They even went in Sarah's records. She is the Quidditch Team's new chaser."  
  
"Cool! Ron said." You know, there is a new dancing contest coming up soon. It's called Magic Feet. The prize for the winner is one night in Hogsmeade with his dancing partner. Are you going to go? I think I am asking Hermione, since she learned so much dancing this summer. Who are you asking?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea. I think I am asking Sarah or maybe Cho. Who knows? Maybe both are taken."  
  
"I'm sure that one is free! I mean, ask them early, and you'll have a date!" Ron said.  
  
"You know what? I think I will." Harry grinned. "I'm going to ask Sarah." He ran out the common room.  
Meanwhile, Ron approached Hermione. "Uh...Herm?"  
  
"Yeah, Ronnikins?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! Do you know about Magic Feet?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, would you like to go with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure! I love dancing. Do you dance well?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron blushed. "Uh.. kind of. I am ok, I guess."   
  
"Then I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Just then Harry and Neville came into the common room. Harry was grinning from ear to ear ( She accepted!!!) and Neville was carrying something silver and shiny.  
  
  
It was the Time Turner.  
  
  
"Hey, you guys! I found this under my desk in DADA. I wonder what this thing is here for.." Neville said happily. He started turning the turner.  
  
"Noooo Neville!" the three friends dived for him. But they got trapped in the whirl. When the opened their eyes, they were in an empty classroom.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\  
WHERE ARE THEY? (It's obvious, I wrote it in the summary, but WHATEVER)  
An excellent place to end, isn't it? Please review, and I'll post a new chapter soon (next 3 days.) Today is June 13.  
  
Any reviews welcome, even flames. Just not too rude, please.  
  



	4. In the Past

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I have reached a record of 2 chapters/day. (Good 4 me!!) Anyways, thanks to vmr, Zhen Lin, and Molly KL for reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, I'll be happy and you will too. (That rhymes!!!) All this stuff belong to J K ROWLING and only Sarah Michelle (BUFFY!) is mine.  
~*8 HaVe FuN rEaDiNg 8*~  
  
#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#  
  
Chapter 4 - In the Past  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
Ron shrugged. "I have not the tiniest idea." He looked around. "It looks like the potions room to me!" He pulled Neville (who was white as a sheet), Hermione, and Harry up.  
  
"Let's go." Hermione said. "Maybe it didn't work this time." she pointed to the Time Turner.   
  
They walked outside and climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Fight Against Evil," harry said to the Fat Lady, who didn't even budge. "Come'on, open up!" he said to her.  
"No way, James. Tell me the real password first!" the Fat Lady said. "Bet you want to see Lily, don't ya? She just went in. Who are those people you have with you? Sirius and Remus aren't there?"  
Harry stared at her, stunned. He muttered to the others. "Come'on, let's go." They walked down the stairs, then Hermione busted. "Harry, do you know what that means? We've gone back in time to your father's era! And the Fat Lady thought you were James!"  
  
"But he is James!" a voice said from behind. They turned around to see a 15 year old Sirius standing before them. "Who's that girl?"  
he asked Harry. "And why do you have a scar on your forehead? And oh my, your eyes!"  
Harry was so surprised he stood for several minuted without talking.  
"Oh I see!" Sirius grinned. "You've used the Iris Potion on Lily so you too changed eye color!"  
Harry had no idea what his godfather was talking about. What Iris Potion?  
  
Just then the real James came down the stairs. "Sirius, have you seen Lil-" he stopped in midway. Sirius was white as milk and James stunned. "W- Wh- Who are you?" he asked Harry. " And why do you look so much like me?"  
"Let me explain," Hermione said, taking a glance at Harry's surprised face.  
  
  
  
* * * **  
  
  
"Oh my god." Sirius said after Hermione had finished telling them. "I don't believe it. James has a son? Now I know why you have green eyes!" he said to Harry. "You got it from Lily." He punched his best friend on the arm. "I knew you had it in you, buddy." he grinned.   
  
  
James blushed. "So you are my son? I mean, Lily's and my son?"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"So why are you surprised to see me? I mean, you do see me everyday in the future, don't you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Dad, in the future, you are dead. So is Mum."  
  
"What the-" James said unbelievingly. "How in the world?"  
  
"Well, you two were killed after your graduation. When I was one year old."  
  
"By whom, where, why?" James asked.  
  
"You were killed by Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill me but because mum protected me before she died, he couldn't reach me. Now he is with his servant in Italy."  
  
"Oh My Lord!" Sirius exclaimed. "I never knew Voldemort would do that!" (A/N: Because it is in the past, Voldemort was barely a dark wizard then.)  
James frowned. "Let's forget it now. I want Lily to meet you." He climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. "hogpig" was the password.  
They entered and Lily came running up."Oh James!" she said, giving him a hug. "Where have you been? And who are these peop-" she took a look at Harry and nearly fainted.  
"James, who is he? And why does he look exactly like you?" She demanded.   
"Lily, meet our son. Harry, your mum. Lily, Harry, your son."  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"So, you are our son?" Lily slowly asked Harry. He nodded. Lily smiled. "Well, cheer up! Now you don't have to stare at your mom's old face anymore! This is the young me!"  
  
"Well, Lily, he didn't ever see your old face." James said, as he explained. Lily was so mad her face matched her glowing dark ed hair. "That Voldemort!" she said simply.  
  
But Harry just realized that they had to go back to the present. "Sorry, Mum, Dad," he looked at them. "But we have to go back. Voldemort is regaining more of his power every second! But we promise to come back and visit!"  
  
"Don't stay, Harry." James said. "Take care of yourself. You too," he said, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Neville's curious faces.  
The four friends bunched up and Harry turned the turner.  
  
  
*******  
  
They were back in the Common Room. Seamus and Dean Thomas were playing wizard chess and Seamus was winning.   
"Checkmate!" he said. "Dean, you owe me 5 sickles."  
"Damn!" Dean said. "Ron, you have to teach me! Seamus has beat me 3 times in a row!"  
"Later, Dean." Ron said. He was more occupied by the adventure they just had.  
Sarah walked over to them. "Hey Harry!" she called. "Saturday's the dance! I can't wait!" she smiled. "I'll see you guys downstairs."  
she walked away.  
  
That night, after dinner, Ron and Harry chatted about their adventure that day. Suddenly Fred came running up to them.  
  
"Hey, you two! I just found out Sarah's whole name! It's really long!"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sarah Michelle Riddle Evans Champagne. It's weird, I thought I've heard the name Riddle somewhere, but I forgot where I heard it. Oh well, see you later!" he said, running out of the room.  
  
Ron and Harry just stared at each other.  
  
After a while, Ron broke the silence. "Maybe it's just a coincedence! There's a lot of people here whose last name is Riddle, right?" He stared at Harry.  
Harry shook his head. "I've only met one."  
"Oh boy," Ron said. "Did you hear what the other middle name was?"  
"Yeah," Harry said. "My mother's maiden name. Evans."  
Ron's jaws dropped open. "No way, that couldn't be true. She cannot be related to you and Voldemort at the same time!."  
  
Harry got up. " I think I have a book of her family tree somewhere in my trunk." he went to get it. When he came back he opened it to his mother's family tree page and gasped.  
  
"No WAY!" he exclaimed.  
  
+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\  
  
Sorry about making you guys wait but I need encouragement so plez, rewiew!!!!!!  
( I'll post soon.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
